Your Lie
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Tsuna wasn't sure why he always did it when Gokudera left. Mukuro didn't seem to mind, after all. 6927/5927
1. Chapter 1

**This began a while ago... I worked on it on and off (very often off...) and this is the final result. It was a random idea I had while I was searching 5927 a while ago... Please enjoy!**

**Warnings: Limes, YAOI (BXB)**

**Pairings: 6927/5927**

**If you dislike YAOI, as in homosexual loving, PLEASE leave now. You have been fairly warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of the characters. I merely use them for my entertainment.**

**Your Lie**

"H-Hah.. Ah..." Soft whispers slipped past deliciously swollen lips. A chuckle came from the teen before the writhing brunette.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna released a groan as the pace on him increased, the wondrous friction sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body. "H-Hurry..." He murmured softly, opening his legs further invitingly.

Ignoring the soft whimper of protest at his touch being removed, Mukuro lifted one of the brunette's leg, hooking it around his waist. The wall behind Tsuna pressed against his back as Mukuro pushed forward. A pained groan escaped swollen lips as a rough thrust broke past his unprepared entrance.

"M-Mukuro-san..." Tsuna whimpered, pleasured shivers coursing through his body as the mafia member began a rough pace within him. The brunette gasped and writhed, sinking into the wonderfully pain-filled pleasure Mukuro provided.

This was what he wanted. This was why Mukuro came. This was why he could never tell Gokudera what he did while the other went out for errands. Tsuna knew full well what he was doing against his spouse; he was sure none had found out of it either.

Mukuro chuckled as Tsuna arched against him, the wall damp with the brunette's sweat. "Kufufu.. Come for me, Vongola Tenth." He murmured, reaching between them with one hand to further stimulate Tsuna. The stimuli proved too much for the brunette; Tsuna came with a scream, orgasm overriding his senses.

Mukuro continued his thrusts, using the contracting walls of the brunette to reach his own peak. He came quietly with a soft groan, pressing further into Tsuna as he came. He lowered his head, kissing at the exposed throat of the mafia boss. "Mm, another round, Vongola Tenth?"

Panting heavily and barely able to stand on his own, Tsuna shook his head. "N-No, Mukuro-san... I have to get ready for… for Gokudera(1) to return.." he murmured in reply, weakly pushing against Mukuro's chest. The blue-haired man smirked at the futile pushes, but relented and pulled out of the boss.

"May I join you then, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro purred, taking one of the brunette's arms in his to help support him on his way to the bathroom. Tsuna shook his head. "No, Mukuro-san.. It'll just lead to..."

"Kufufu... I'll be good, Tsunayoshi-kun." Said brunette shivered at the sensual tone. He was steadfastly losing his conviction to say no. "Gokudera (1) won't be home for a while..."

Tsuna shook his head again as Mukuro opened the bathroom door and led him inside. The brunette attempted to slip out of his grasp in hopes of catching him off guard. "Mukuro-san, please... Gokudera will be home soon... He'll figure it out if I'm limping later on..."

Mukuro did not seem to hear Tsuna as he lightly ran his fingers over the perky nipples of the Vongola Tenth; despite his best attempts, a broken moan slipped past the brunette's lips. "You say no, Tsunayoshi-kun, but your body language speaks differently." He palmed the new erection that Tsuna was developing.

Tsuna shuddered, subconsciously leaning closer to Mukuro. "Please... Mukuro-san, don't..."

"JUUDAIME, TADAIMA(2)!"

Tsuna stopped cold, pushing Mukuro away in a heartbeat. "G-Gokudera... H-He's here... Mukuro-san! Hurry, you have to leave!" He hissed under his breath, utterly panicked. He pulled the knob for the water, not bothering to watch Mukuro make himself scarce. He trusted that Mukuro would leave without leaving a trace to show he was there.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera gently knocked on the bathroom door, shedding his long-sleeved shirt. "Can I come in?"

Nervously, Tsuna rubbed at his behind, hoping it wasn't obvious what had only happened a few minutes before. "Yes, Gokudera," he called back; it would be odd if he denied Gokudera entry.

The silver-haired man entered, dropping his shirt onto the floor. "Juudaime, tadaima." He repeated with a soft smile, pulling down his pants and boxers. Tsuna smiled back, reaching out a hand for Gokudera. "Welcome home, Gokudera."

The guilt came after their shower; Gokudera had missed him for the few hours he'd been gone and had needed to express his love to Tsuna once again.

As they lay in bed together, Gokudera spooning against Tsuna's back with his arm thrown protectively over the brunette's waist, Tsuna couldn't help but think of the next day. Would Mukuro return? Was there any way he could get Gokudera back out of the house so Mukuro could come back?

"Aishiteru(3), Juudaime," Gokudera mumbled gently against Tsuna's back. A pang was felt in the brunette's chest, but he lay his hand over Gokudera's and intertwined their fingers. "Aishiteru, Gokudera."

The next day, Tsuna sent Gokudera off to see if Yamamoto would be able to leave the hospital soon. Gokudera inquired as to why Tsuna couldn't come with him, but the brunette quickly replied with having some paperwork to complete.

It seemed to have been a suitable excuse, for Gokudera left after that without a word.

Tsuna was shivering, wringing his hands together as he anticipated Mukuro's arrival. They would have to be extremely quick.

"Well, Tsunayoshi-kun, I did not think you would want me back so soon." The brunette turned to face the mismatched eyes of Rokudo Mukuro. Tsuna's fingers grasped the shirt of the blue-haired mafia member, tugging him down roughly to meet his lips in a bruising kiss.

It was fast, rough; Tsuna was sure that he was bleeding. He was so far gone, the wall so cold against his heated back, that he didn't notice the sound of the door opening down the stairs.

His howl of pleasure drowned out the startled gasp of the silver-haired man standing at the bottom of the stairs. Mukuro was all too aware of the new presence, but he didn't really care. After all, he wasn't the one attached to the man downstairs.

Tsuna panted, leaning his head back against the wall, sweat dripping down his temples. He released a soft moan at feeling warmth surge into his opening; Mukuro pulled out, blood and cum coming out with him and dripping to the floor beneath them.

"O-ow, Mukuro-san..." Tsuna whimpered lightly, unwrapping his legs from around Mukuro's waist. Mukuro smirked, turning his gaze down the stairs to the male watching, cigarette limp against his lips.

Beside Mukuro, a startled gasp signaled that Tsuna had noticed their watcher. "G-Gokudera..."

No one said a word; Tsuna could hardly stand the silence. He'd just been caught having sex, orgasming no less, with Mukuro. God knows what Gokudera would do now.

"J-Juudaime.." Tsuna held his breath, waiting for the blow. "Why..."

Tsuna stopped, eyes flicking down to meet Gokudera's stormy eyes, eyes that were lined with unshed tears. "I.." He didn't know what to say. Sawada Tsunayoshi did not know why he'd even allowed Mukuro to defile his body in such a way time and again.

"You cannot give Tsunayoshi-kun what he wants, Gokudera." Mukuro spoke in his place, that annoyingly smug smirk planted firmly on his lips.

Gokudera's sharp breath of intake was clearly heard up the stairs. "What?" He hissed, biting down on his cigarette. His fingers itched to draw dynamite, to curl into fists, to slam that smug smirk off of _his_ face!

"You could never give Tsunayoshi-kun what he wants, Gokudera. The Vongola Tenth does not want to be treated with respect and _love_, the way _you_ treat him." Mukuro continued. "He wants to be _hurt_. He wants to enjoy pain and pleasure expertly given to him."

Gokudera couldn't reply. He couldn't give Juudaime what he wanted? He wanted to feel pain? What? That wasn't the kind Juudaime he knew.. His Juudaime would never... "What did you do to him!?" He roared, dashing up the stairs and taking a swing haphazardly at the blue-haired man.

Mukuro laughed at the swing, moving away easily to avoid it. "You know I speak the truth, Gokudera. Why else would he have come to me?" Gokudera's swings weren't making any headway; his tears were blinding his vision.

"Gokudera, stop!" Tsuna tried to intervene, but the moment his hand touched Gokudera's arm, the silver-haired man drew away immediately, as if burned. Tsuna drew back, gaping up at his husband, his lover, his friend.

"I... I'm sorry, Juudaime..." Gokudera choked out, rubbing a hand over his eyes in a desperate attempt to try and put up a front. Mukuro had already disappeared, leaving Tsuna to deal with damage control.

"Gokudera.. I'm sorry.. I- I should have..." Tsuna paused at the hand raised to silence him.

"Juudaime... I... I need time. Please don't look for me. I'll... I might come back, but do not come after me... I can't deal with this right now, Juudaime." Gokudera turned his back to the brunette; Tsuna could swear his heart had just been torn in half.

And with that, Gokudera walked out of their home.

-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) – As I've learned (from many manga), when someone stops using honorifics with another person it's because they've earned it, and it represents a more intimate relationship. It can also be seen as an insult by someone who _hasn't_ earned it.

(2) – The English equivalent would be "Tenth, I'm home". I translated the whole sentence, just in case.

(3) – One form of saying "I love you"

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well, that certainly didn't end the way I expected... Uh, feedback please?**

**Edit:** **Yes, this story was originally marked as complete... However, I was informed that the day I posted this (September 9th) it happened to be Gokudera's birthday. Dear lord, I felt so horrible. ;A; To make up for it, I **will** be continuing this. But, the next chapter **will** be the last.**

**PPS: Guys, please go vote in my poll. It's urgent you help me prioritize! Or I'll never get to writing the second part. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah, it's taken me forever to write this. But it's no one's fault but my own. *hangs head* I seriously had this written about a fourth of the way, before I buckled down four hours ago and freaking finished the rest. So if anything sounds weird or if there's a bunch of grammatical/spelling errors... I apologize._

_And now, I present to you the, slightly lamer than the last, chapter two of Your Lie!_

**My Pain**

"_Juudaime!" The bomber excitedly burst through the front door, carrying a large watermelon._

_The brunette looked up from the oranges he'd been peeling, smiling as Gokudera burst into the kitchen with the watermelon in his hands. "Welcome home," he greeted, setting the half-peeled orange down as Gokudera hustled up to him and met his lips eagerly._

"_I brought you something, Juudaime. We can have some later if you'd like." Gokudera set the watermelon on the counter, careful not to squish the oranges that his beloved Juudaime had just been peeling. Tsuna smiled endearingly, lifting a slightly wet hand that smelt of oranges._

"_Only if you'll have some with me, Hayato."_

_Gokudera could swear his heart had skipped a beat. He loved when his betrothed called him by his first name. It set his heart fluttering and created crazy hordes of dragonflies (he wouldn't dare call them _butterflies_; that was SO unmafioso) within his stomach._

_Would this feeling ever leave? He sincerely hoped to whatever higher power there was (if there _was_ one) that it didn't. Tsuna, beautiful, kind Tsuna, would always and forever be his, and he would forever and always belong to him as well. Nothing could ever change that..._

-.-.-.-.-

Ten thousand and eighty minutes had passed since Gokudera had left. In other words, a whole week, _one whole week_ had passed. Scratch that, ten thousand and eighty-_one_ minutes had passed.

Tsuna had been a wreck the whole week, all ten thousand and eighty-one – ten thousand and eighty-two minutes of it.

Gokudera hadn't called, not once, not to anyone at all.

He hadn't been able to concentrate on any of the documents he was supposed to be looking through, and the pile had grown into quite an immense pile. He was almost entirely hidden behind the stacks. But he just couldn't bring himself to just sign away at everything; honestly, he had to read the things first, but nothing ever registered when he did.

Gokudera had been the one who would help him get through some documents, telling him which to approve, what he could change to better their family, which ones to plain out reject...

It hurt just to think about him.

Frustrated and near tears, Tsuna let the pen in his hand drop onto the desk as he tangled his hands into his hair. Damn it, why? Why hadn't he had the sense to cut it off with Mukuro after the first time? Why hadn't he acted on that unbearable guilt he experienced every night since then? Why had he been so caught up in those extraordinary feelings Mukuro could so easily produce? Why had he been such an idiot?

"Kufufu, goodness, Tsunayoshi-kun." The smooth, silky purr erupted from beside him and made him stiffen. "What has gotten you oh-so-worked up? Has the foolish Storm not returned?" The Mist guardian chuckled darkly as Tsuna felt his gloved hands land on his shoulders intimately. "Did I not tell you it would be so?"

"Mukuro, I told you once before... Leave me alone." The brunette didn't flinch when a hand cupped his chin and turned his head sharply to stare into the dichromatic eyes. He met the gaze evenly and watched as a slow smirk parted those pale lips he could clearly remember taking his own.

"Oh? Were you being serious then, Tsunayoshi-kun? It's so hard to take you seriously." The thumb at the edge of his jaw was making slow circles against his skin, rubbing and beginning to infuriate him.

"I _was_ being serious, Mukuro, whether you can take it that way or not." Tsuna lifted a hand and removed Mukuro's from his face. "I've had enough of you." He didn't miss the way that red eye flared as Mukuro's lips lifted from a smirk into a cruel sneer.

"'Had enough of me', Tsunayoshi-kun?" The illusionist reiterated. "I would not think that is for you to decide." He towered over Tsuna where he sat and leaned ever closer. "Your precious Storm has deserted you. You have nothing to lose now, and when you did, you did not care."

Tsuna had opened his mouth to argue as he made to stand, but the door burst open with a flourish and the words died in his throat. He pushed out of his chair, doing the same to Mukuro as he rushed around his desk to Yamamoto. His Rain guardian looked far too somber and out of character for it to be anything but bad news.

"Yamamoto," He'd never outgrown calling the other that. "What is – ?"

"Hayato."

-.-.-.-.-

The small clinic they had in the compound had been put to use often. They had each ended up there at least once. Gokudera had had his own share of stays there. And here he was again.

He was dirty and unkempt, and he was sleeping almost soundly, all bandaged up and hooked to an IV.

Tsuna couldn't bring himself to move the few steps into the room to stand by the bed. He could hardly bring himself to even believe that Gokudera, his Hayato, his husband, was really here again. That he had actually come back, that he'd returned home...

"He called me almost ten minutes ago." Yamamoto was saying from his side. Tsuna forced himself to listen, though his eyes could not leave the pale form of Gokudera's. "Told me to come outside or he'd blow me up if I didn't. I found him sitting by the door, but he took one look at me before he passed out."

Tsuna swallowed and willed himself to ask, "Is he – ?"

"He'll be fine. He's only exhausted and dehydrated a bit." Yamamoto reassured. He pressed a hand to Tsuna's back and gave him a gentle push. "You should go to him."

The brunette followed the small push and mechanically made his way to the edge of the bed. How many times had he been here? In this same exact position; anxiously waiting for Gokudera to wake up. Too many times to count. But this situation wasn't the same. This wasn't post-battle damage; this was something entirely different.

With battle damage, he knew exactly what to expect Gokudera to do when he woke up. The silver-head would turn his head towards him and look right up at him with that slow, sincere smile he knew was only for him, and he'd whisper his name so softly... And he'd whisper sweet-nothings as they would kiss and kiss and kiss, basking in the relief that he was still alive, still here...

But now he had no inkling of what Gokudera would do when he woke up.

He fought back a sob and lifted his hand to lay it over Gokudera's as he closed his eyes to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. He had to apologize. He had to explain what had happened. He had to confess. He had to –

"Juudaime..."

Tsuna froze at the soft murmur and didn't respond. He tried to keep still though light tremors were wracking his body as he felt the hand beneath his move out from his grip, only to land over his own and curl around his.

"I'm okay, Juudaime."

And Tsuna let out a choked sob as he opened his eyes he lifted his head to meet those amazing emerald eyes that he loved so, so, _so_ much. They were looking at him so softly and sadly and endearingly, and it was tearing him apart.

"I'm sorry I ran, Juudaime."

No, no, no. He wanted to say. _He_ was sorry. _He_ was sorry for ever accepting the illusionist's first offer. _He_ was sorry that he hadn't had the sense to say no. _He_ was sorry that he had been so terribly unfaithful when Gokudera had been anything but.

"Can you forgive me for my insubordination, Juudaime?"

He choked on another sob and grasped Gokudera's hand tightly as he shook his head. "Hayato, stop, please." He pleaded. "_I'm_ sorry! It was all my fault! _I_ should be the one asking for forgiveness! You've done nothing wrong!"

But Gokudera was smiling that slow, sincere smile at him, and Tsuna could swear he felt his heart break even more.

"I love you, Juudaime."

And he was pulled up into a kiss, a kiss, a kiss, and he couldn't ever remember being so happy and relieved that Gokudera was still alive, that Gokudera was still here, that he had somehow been forgiven, that things were somehow all right...

"I love you, too, Hayato."

And he meant it.

-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_

_And Happy Birthday, Gokudera! I'm so sorry about last year, and I hope this made up for it!_


End file.
